Mias
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Hinata después de estar una temporada en Suna experimentara nuevos sentimientos. Y Gaara por culpa de su pervertido hermano sabrá aprovechar las oportunidades. M


¿Qué hay de nuevo? De nueva cuenta por aquí con otra aventuran de Hinata. Esta vez es un regalo para una seguidora muy especial dniizz. Fue mi primer review y siempre me deja cosas muy lindas. Por ahí hay otra chica también muy linda. Después me pondré en contacto con ella para otra historia. Dniizz me pidió una de GaaHina. Ya tenía ganas de hacer una de esta pareja. Pero me lo puso un poquito difícil. Es comedia y la verdad no me considero muy buena en ese género, pero daré lo mejor de mí para que quede por lo menos presentable para ella y las personas tan lindas que me siguen.

Sin más le damos a la lectura. Igual que siempre, Naruto no es mío sino de Kishimoto que le gusta matar a todos los chicos lindos de Akatzuki. Personajes en OOC, porque no sería escritora de no ser por el bendito OOC.

/

/

/

/

/

/

**MIAS**

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Como siempre era una tarde bastante calurosa en Suna. Y en la oficina del Kazekage de la arena no era la excepción. El calor era tan insoportable que el joven Sabaku no Gaara esta vez no llevaba su túnica que lo distinguía como la autoridad máxima de su aldea. Parecía un shinobi más. Remplazo su té caliente por uno helado. Su compañera en la oficina estaba en las mismas condiciones. Hinata Hyuga se encontraba archivando documentos y ordenando otros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y llevaba puesto un kimono cortesía de la hermana del Kazekage en color blanco con diseños en azul eléctrico combinando con su cabello.

La miraba de soslayo de vez en cuando. Para ser precisos miraba sus dos más "grandes" atributos. Y no, no eran sus ojos, sino sus hermosos y altivos pechos que sobresalían por ese kimono préstamo de su hermana. Suponía que en Hinata resaltaban más esa zona porque Temari aunque era agraciada con un buen cuerpo, tenía que reconocer que en ella se miraba mejor. No es que prestara mucha atención a todas las chicas pero debido a una plática con su hermano las cosas habían cambiado.

_FLASHBACK_

-Ne, Gaara. ¿No crees que Hinata tendrá calor con esa chaqueta tan grande? Deberíamos pedirle a Temari que hable con ella. Podría pasarle algo malo.- Le decía Kankuro a su pequeño hermano mientras lijaba una marioneta y veía disimuladamente a la heredera Hyuga que platicaba con su hermana en el otro extremo de la sala.

-Podría ser. De todos modos le diré a Temari que hable con ella o le preste algo de ropa. Su estancia no será muy larga pero de todos modos tenemos que prevenir.- Le contestaba Gaara a su hermano sin dejar de ver los papeles frente a él.

-¿Ropa de Temari? Eso sí quiero verlo. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Cómo se le vera la ropa de Temari en Hinata? Seguro todas sus curvas podrán ser apreciadas de mejor manera.- Decía Kankuro con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

Cuando Gaara escucho eso de Kankuro dejo a un lado la lectura de los documentos que Hinata le había traído de Konoha. Motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí, ya que tenía que esperar la respuesta del Kazekage y eso tardaría unas dos semanas. Es por eso que también Temari prefirió hospedarla en la casa de los Sabaku no para evitar que gastara dinero en un hostal por varias semanas.

-No entiendo tu punto. ¿Por qué se vería diferente la ropa de Temari en Hinata? Es ropa de mujeres, se vería igual.- Le dijo el pequeño Sabaku no a Kankuro, el cual casi estaba en el limbo en esos momentos. Recordó que su hermano era diferente al resto de los demás hombres debido a su falta de afecto desde pequeño.

-Veras hermanito. Tanto las chicas como los chicos nos desarrollamos de diferentes maneras. Eso lo sabes. Pero dentro del mismo género también. Hay unos chicos que por ejemplo, desarrollan más bello que otros. Como en tu caso que eres casi lampiño. No te ofendas, pero se ve de inmediato por tu falta de cejas.- Gaara ni se inmuto.- Y en las chicas pasa algo parecido. A unas chicas se les desarrolla más el busto que a otras. Claro ejemplo Hinata y Temari. Puedes apreciarlas en donde estamos- Las dos estaban de perfil a ellos platicando amenamente y desconectadas de ellos.- ¿Ves cómo aun con la chaqueta puesta a Hinata se le nota que tiene más busto? A los chicos les gusta eso. Unas lindas piernas, buen trasero, cintura estrecha, hombros estrechos pero sobre todo un buen busto, sin exagerar en su tamaño. En resumen, Hinata físicamente hablando puede ser la encarnación de la palabra "perfecta".- Kankuro termino su discurso y vio cómo su hermano meditaba toda la información con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Sus temas eran solo proteger la aldea y evitar guerras. Pero ya con todo eso en el pasado podía darse ese lujo. Levanto su mirada y vio detenidamente a Hinata. Kankuro tenía razón. Físicamente hablando la heredera Hyuga tenía muchas cualidades, pero no solo eso. Ella también era una chica fuerte y decidida, prudente y con buenos modales. Aunque era algo tímida no lo veía como un defecto. Pero nunca se dio cuenta que mientras meditaba todo eso su mirada no se despegó del busto de Hinata y Kankuro lo noto.

-Oyes. Nunca mires de manera directa el busto de las chicas. Eso las molesta bastante.- Le aconsejo a su hermano. Este reacciono de repente y desvió su mirada con un muy pequeño sonrojo.

-No lo estaba mirando.- Se defendió el Kazekage.

-Aja. Si claro. Y yo soy virgen.- Le contesto con sarcasmo a su hermano. Vio como Gaara alzaba una ceja indicándole que no comprendía.- ¡Gaara! ¿Sabes de que hablo verdad?- Kankuro se horrorizo.- Sabes de donde vienen los bebes ¿verdad?- Dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cuando una pareja quiere estar siempre juntos se van a vivir a parte de su familia y después de un tiempo nace un bebe. Para eso se tiene que internar en el hospital. Aunque no sé por qué siempre es la mujer quien lleva a la criatura. Si es de los dos creo que es justo que los dos carguen con la criatura.- Le contesto de lo más natural Gaara.

Kankuro se horrorizo por lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo dejaron tanto tiempo a su hermano sin información sexual? Su madre los estaría maldiciendo desde su tumba.

Kankuro tomo a Gaara del brazo dejando todo lo que ambos estaban haciendo y diciéndole a Temari que estaría en la biblioteca y que no los molestaran. Hinata y Temari solo asintieron sin comprender. Sentó a Gaara en un sillón y puso un productor de películas y saco varias películas de educación sexual. Ni siquiera dejo que Gaara hablara. Le hizo señas que se callara y viera hacia la pantalla. Este obedeció y puso atención. En las proyecciones se indicaba el paso a paso de una gestación. Desde la etapa de cortejo en las parejas hasta la etapa de pos parto.

En varias ocasiones Gaara miraba muy interesado la información, en otras se miraban pequeñas líneas verdes que después eran remplazadas por un escarlata intenso. Gestación normal, múltiple, parto natural, cesárea, etc. Pero hubo una imagen que quedo muy grabada en su, ya no, virgen mente.

-No entiendo. Si el busto sirve para alimentar al infante ¿Porque tú lo consideras sensual?- Le pregunto sin mirarlo directamente.

-Gaara, como ya viste también es una zona erógena. A las mujeres les gusta que las toquen. Algunas de forma vulgar y otras en caricias. Todo depende de la chica. ¿Me explico? Cuando encuentres una chica que te atraiga sexualmente me entenderás. No hay nada como recostarse sobre unos lindos pechos después del acto sexual. Son las almohadas perfectas.

Ahí Gaara entendió dos cosas. Primero, que su hermano era un promiscuo y segundo que quería tener una experiencia así. Pero no con cualquiera, solo con una chica que sintiera atracción por él, y eso estaba un poco difícil debido a su pasado lleno de sangre.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

De eso ya hacía tres días y no podía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Maldita sea Kankuro y sus perversiones.

Mientras tanto con Hinata ella desde hace unos días se sentía como si alguien la estuviera espiando. Pero eso era algo ilógico ya que solo estaban ella y el Kazekage y cuando volteaba a verlo para saber si era él quien la miraba, lo encontraba viendo sus papeles o tomando su té helado. Paranoias suyas seguramente.

EL calor se estaba haciendo insoportable en el despacho y ambos lo notaron. Hinata agradecía a Temari por prestarle ropa, ya que si continuaba con la suya ya habría sufrido un golpe de calor desde que llego.

Vio como el Kazegake se ponía de pie y tomaba su túnica y sombrero, lo compadecía, ya que era casi obligatorio usarlo fuera del despacho y en juntas.

-Por hoy será todo Hyuga con este calor será mejor ir a casa de lo contrario moriremos calcinados.- Le dijo sin voltearla a ver porque estaba seguro que su mirada se dirigiría a sus senos, como todos los días desde esa charla con Kankuro.

-Como ust-ed dig-a Kazeka-ge.- No podía evitar tartamudear frente a él. Gaara lo noto y pensó que quizás ella le temía. Algunos aun lo hacían. Sin saber porque, no le gustaba que ella le temiera.

-¿Causo temor en ti?- Pregunto directo ya que no conocía otra manera.

Hinata se sonrojo hasta las orejas y negó frenéticamente- Es sol-o que su pre-presencia impo-ne. Es eso. No te-temor.- Le aseguro Hinata, por otro lado el suspiro en alivio.

-Mi hermana le presto una sombrilla ¿no es así? Debería usarla, su piel es más delicada y podría dañarla el intenso sol del desierto.- Cuando termino de hablar se golpeó mentalmente contra la pared. Era obvio que ella se daría cuenta que la había estado viendo de más.

Por otro lado Hinata estaba impresionada de que alguien como el Kazekage reparara en alguien tan insignificante como ella. Y más aún que se preocupara por su bienestar.

-Sí. La tra-traigo conmigo. Gra-gracias por recordar-melo Kazekage-kage-sama.- Le dijo la Hyuga al joven Sabaku no roja como un tomate. Gaara agradecía que fuera un poco despistada y no notara el detalle de que sabía cómo era su piel.

Ya en la casa de los Sabaku no ambos jóvenes notaron que estaba vacía. Hinata aun con el bochorno de hace un rato se disculpó y fue directo a su habitación para poder quitarse un poco el calor con una ducha, cosa que también imito el Kazekage. Hinata no noto una pequeña nota que estaba sobre su cama hasta que salió del baño. Fue directo hacia ella y la leyó, dándose cuenta que era de Temari.

_Querida Hinata_

_Disculpa que no te haya avisado con tiempo de la partida de Kankuro y mía. Pero no queríamos preocupar a Gaara. Al parecer hay un pequeño grupo que está ocasionando problemas en una aldea cercana a la nuestra y han pedido apoyo. _

_No queríamos decirle nada a Gaara para no preocuparlo y te pido de favor que tú tampoco lo hagas. Solo dile que tenemos algunos pendientes y nos quedaremos un poco más tarde a trabajar. _

_Pero en si mi más grande favor será el que atiendas solo por hoy a mi hermano. _

_Solo prepararle la cena y nada más. Cocinas de maravilla y seguro le encantaran tus platillos, de los míos siempre se queja. En fin, solo eso ten por seguro que te lo compensare._

_Con cariño: Temari_

Cuando termino de leerla sus nervios llegaron con mayor intensidad. Solo estaban Gaara y ella. Solos. Y tenía que prepararle la cena. Como si fueran una pareja. Y con este último pensamiento estaba empezando a hiperventilar, afortunadamente se calmó y se vistió de nueva cuenta para hacer el favor que le pedía Temari. Unos pantaloncillos y blusa de algodón en color negro y listo. Pensándolo bien era lo menos que podía hacer por la estancia en la mansión del Kazegake. Tenía que admitir que los tres hermanos se portaban muy bien con ella. Además del echo que desde un tiempo hacia atrás se llevaba un poco mejor con el Kazekage. Disfrutaba mucho de los silencios entre ellos. Él no la forzaba a una plática y eso le gustaba.

Cuando el pelirrojo la vio bajando por las escaleras de la casa un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, aunque supo disimularlo volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Al parecer ni Kankuro ni Temari están en casa. ¿Te gustaría que pidiéramos comida?- Le ofreció Gaara, ya que por lo general era Temari la que cocinaba, ya que según ella, quería mejorar sus artes culinarias aunque los matara de envenenamiento en el proceso.

-Según recuerdo Temari me comento que tenía trabajo pendiente y obligaría a Kankuro a ayudarla.- Mintió Hinata tratando de ver hacia otro lado para que Gaara no notara su mentira. Mejoraba en el arte de mentir pero aún no lo perfeccionaba.- Si gusta yo podría cocinarle. No es ningún problema para mí. En casa lo hago.- Le dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos por sobre sus pechos, cosa que los hacia ver aún más grande y que Gaara no pudiera evitar verlos. Así que opto por lo más adecuado.

-Claro no hay problema por mí. Si me disculpa estaré un momento en la biblioteca. Con permiso.- Y salió huyendo del lugar con la cara roja y un problema en sus pantaloncillos. Sin poder evitarlo pasó una mano por su hombría y vio que estaba demasiado endurecida. Maldita la hora en que se tenían que ocupar sus hermanos.

Tenía que controlarse o haría algo completamente estúpido. Por un momento se imaginó tomando los dos seños de Hinata mientras ella se sonrojaba y gemía un poco. Volvió a golpearse mentalmente y empezó a hacer respiraciones para controlarse. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Kaze-kazekage-sama, la ce-cena esta lista.- Le aviso Hinata otra vez con su tartamudeo. Mientras estaba en la cocina no dejaba de pensar que estaban solos y aunque sonara raro no le desagradaba. Pero claro, esos eran sus sentimientos. Muy diferente es saber cómo era que se sentía el Kazelage. Y por eso último pensamiento el bochorno regresaba.

-En seguido voy.- Le alcanzo a contestar con voz normal.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca y fue al comedor sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. En tan poco tiempo Hinata había creado casi un banquete.

-No sabía que era lo que le gustaba e hice de todo un poco. Espero que lo disfrute.- Le dije Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Con algo sencillo hubiera sido más que suficiente. Debió tomarte mucho esfuerzo hacer esto en poco tiempo.- Gaara estaba tomando asiento mientras le decía eso.

-Para nada. En la mansión yo también hago la cena y ya estoy acostumbrada hacer para tantas personas.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.- Deje le sirvo yo por favor. Es para agradecerles también el que me hospedaran en su casa.

Gaara tenía un pequeño Gaarita bailando de alegría en su cerebro. Hasta parecía que eran un matrimonio. Y tal idea le empezaba a gustar mucho. De pronto sintió algo sobre su hombro, cuando miro disimuladamente se sorprendió de ver algo muy suave y redondo en color negro. Cuando al fin entendió que era lo que lo estaba rozando, el pequeño Gaarita ya tenía una hemorragia nasal.

Hinata al servirle la comida a Gaara y ponerla enfrente de él, no se percató que uno de sus seños se estaba rozando inocentemente sobre el hombro del líder de la aldea de Suna.

Por otro lado Gaara sentía que si se movía aunque sea un poco ya no podría disfrutar de esa sensación. Si así se sentía con ropa puesta, ya quería imaginarse que como se sentiría sin nada sobre ellos. La falta de contacto lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y cuando menos lo espero Hinata ya se encontraba frente a él en el comedor degustando los alimentos.

Sin otra cosa que hacer se dispuso a imitar a Hinata. Con el primer bocado tocando sus papilas gustativas de nueva cuenta el Pequeño Gaara estaba llorando. Sin duda era una chica casi perfecta. Casi porque seria totalmente perfecta cuando estuviera a su lado. Definitivamente tendría que ver cómo le hacía para que Hinata ya no quisiera dejar Suna.

La cena transcurría en un silencio bastante cómodo y Gaara aunque no era de comer mucho por primera vez repitió plato al menos dos veces. Con eso Hinata se sintió bastante satisfecha de que le haya gustado al Kazegake lo que le preparo.

-Kazegake-sama Si gusta yo puedo ocuparme de los platos.- Le dijo Hinata cuando él empezó a recoger los cubiertos sucios de la mesa.

-De ninguna manera Hinata. Suficiente fue con hacer la cena. Tampoco me aprovechare de ti de esa manera.- Lo are de otras formas, pensaba el Kazegake.- Además me gustaría que ya no me trataras con tanto formalismo. Yo no te trato de usted y jamás me has reclamado, es justo que también lo hagas tu.- Hinata si lo había notado pero la verdad era que eso no la molestaba para nada.

-No lo creo correcto. Las demás personas podría malinterpretar y no quiero ocasionarle ningún problema.- De nuevo Hinata bajaba su mirada por pena.

-Si eso te preocupa hay una solución fácil.- Hinata lo miro de nueva cuenta intrigada por lo que pudiera decirle. Pero cuando se topó con su mirada aguamarina sintió que el piso temblaba. Nunca se lo había comentado a nadie, pero siempre encontró hermosa esa mirada en él. Aun cuando era un asesino ya a sus doce años.- Solo cuando estemos tú y yo puedes llamarme así ¿Te parece bien? Así no te sentirías mal por ponerme en algún problema como tú lo llamas.

-De acuerdo Gaara.- Ambos sonrieron cuando dijo eso la ojiluna. Gaara por oír salir su nombre con esa hermosa voz y Hinata porque era la primera vez que Gaara la trataba con confianza.

Ambos limpiaron la mesa por mutuo acuerdo y Gaara aprovechaba para rozar los brazos o cualquier otra parte de Hinata. Sin que se percataran la tensión sexual fue en aumento y casi se arrepentían de que ya no hubiera más trastes que lavar. La que más triste estaba era Hianta, nunca había estado así de cerca de Gaara y le gustaba mucho su cercanía. Gaara por otro lado sentía que esta era una oportunidad única y no la desaprovecharía.

Cuando ya no hubo más trastes ni nada que limpiar Hinata se secó sus manos al igual que Gaara. Sin planearlo sus miradas se encontraron y descubrieron en la mirada del otro lo mismo que ellos sentían y sin esperar a más dieron el siguiente paso. Gaara la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el mientras Hinata lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba. No era un beso delicado ni suave, era uno desesperado y salvaje. Mientras Gaara tomaba con más fuerza su cintura y clavaba un poco sus dedos en la piel de ella Hinata subía sus manos hacia su cabello y enredaba sus dedos en ellos. Cuando Gaara la acerco más a su anatomía ella pudo sentir el miembro de él restregándose en su centro. Al sentirlo así soltó un quejido de placer y él lo aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y saborearla más. Así empezó una lucha de dominación en el que no había perdedores, solo ganadores, porque el placer que sentían ambos lo disfrutaban por igual.

Cuando el oxígeno les falto en sus pulmones se vieron en la necesidad de parar ese ardiente beso. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y con las reparaciones un poco alteradas empezaron de nueva cuenta los besos pero esta vez sí eran suaves. Tratando de decirle con ellos que lo que sentían iba más allá de solo el placer. Gaara tomo las piernas de Hinata y la coloco sobre la orilla del lavabo para poder quedar en medio de ella y que sintiera aún más su erección. Hinata al sentirlo así arqueo su espada y echo su cabeza hacia atrás. Cosa que fue bien aprovechada por Gaara para pasar su lengua por su blanquecino cuello y dejar unas marcas ahí. Las manos de Hinata se paseaban del cabello de fuego de él, espalda y cuello. Gaara lentamente dejo las piernas de Hinata y empezó un camino ascendente a su cintura y por debajo de la blusa negra. Cuando toco la piel de ella no se equivocó y pudo ver sentir la suavidad de ella. Era como tocar terciopelo.

Hinata cuando sintió las manos de Gaara en su piel, la recorrió una corriente de aire desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos e imito la acción del pelirrojo. Solo que ella fue un paso más hacia adelante y la saco completamente, cosa que no disgusto para nada al Kazekage, fue algo que más bien disfruto bastante. Ver y sentir el lado salvaje de la heredera Hyuga.

Hinata en esos momentos se desconocía. Se avergonzaba pero a la vez sentía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando vio el torso desnudo de Gaara solo pudo sentirse más excitada. Él no era alguien musculoso pero si tenía sus músculos marcados y ver como sus pantaloncillos solo eran detenidos por sus caderas debido al movimiento lo hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy. El ego de Gaara subió a los cielos al ver la mirada de deseo que le regalaba Hinata, más cuando ella se modio el labio de inferior de manera sensual. Pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja. Cuando Hinata vio esa mirada en Gaara lo entendió y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer para que Gaara le siguiera regalando esa mirada llena de deseo.

Lentamente tomo su playera negra por los bordes inferiores y la fue subiendo lentamente para que Gaara no perdiera de vista nada. Por primera vez estaba siendo atrevida y no se arrepentía de nada. Cuando llego a la zona de sus pechos rezaba porque el Sabaku no todavía la mirara de la misma forma. Antes le molestaban porque eran muy grandes, pero según su amiga Ino eso era a lo que los chicos les gustaban.

Gaara por otro lado estaba muy impaciente, si por el fuera ya se la habría arrancado. Cuando quedaron al descubierto sus senos, más bien solo cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje trasparente, el pequeño Gaara en su mente estaba sobre una pequeña tumba acostado y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Eran más perfectas de lo que jamás podía haberse imaginado. Hinata se sintió satisfecha al ver esa mirada dirigida a sus senos. Gaara sin embargo dejo de verlas y aunque al principio se preocupó sintió como Gaara tomaba su rostro con sus manos y la besaba lentamente y con cariño. Al sentir sus labios, respondió del mismo modo.

-Eres realmente hermosa Hinata- Le dijo y volvió a besarla del mismo modo. – No quiero presionarte a nada. No quiero que pienses que solo quiero jugar contigo. De verdad me gustas y mucho. No quiero arruinarlo. No quiero que pienses mal de mí.- Junto su frente con la de ella. Era verdad que le gustaba y que la deseaba, pero antes que nada la respetaba, aunque con lo que acababa de hacer no se notara mucho, pero era bastante comprensible dado el hecho de que jamás había tenido un acercamiento como este.

-Si no quieres continuar yo lo entiendo, tampoco quiero que pienses mal de mí. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tú también me gustas mucho, más de lo que yo misma creía. Solo quiero que sepas algo.- Vio que tenía la atención de Gaara de nueva cuenta.- Si quiero hacerlo y si tú también quieres continuar tienes mi permiso, no sé lo que va a pasar el día de mañana pero sin duda sé que no me arrepentiré de nada.- Y lo beso aun con sus frentes juntas.

Gaara no necesito de más. El sabía la clase de chica que era Hinata y sabía que no era de las que andaba de cama en cama. Estaba seguro que este sería su primera vez así como la de él.

-En ese caso, deseo continuar.- La vio asentir e hizo que Hinata enredara sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos las ponía en sus glúteos. La sintió jadear y aprovecho para besarla de nueva cuenta de manera salvaje mientras ella enredaba otra vez sus manos en su cabello.

Camino a tropezones por la escalera y de una patada abrió la puerta de su cuarto. La recostó sobre su cama y él sobre ella. Despendio por su cuello y se topó con esas hermosas montañas que lo estaba volviendo loco. Por sobre la tela del sostén empezó a besar uno y estrujarlo el otro un poco. Sonrió complacido al escuchar los gemidos que escapaban de los labios de la ojiluna.

Hinata no pensó el que alguien acariciara y besara de esa manera sus senos fuera algo tan placentero, sentía su centro humedecerse cada vez más. Era la primera vez que sentía emociones y sensaciones de una manera como esa. Gaara estaba también experimentando nuevas sensaciones. Sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido al escuchar jadear de esa manera a Hinata. Kankuro tenía razón en varias cosas pero por el momento no quería pensar solo quería dedicarse a sentir.

Sintió las manos de Hinata enredarse en su cabello atrayéndolo más hacia ella y por supuesto que él se lo cumpliría. Se detuvo un momento y regreso a los labios de la chica besándola de manera salvaje y pasional. Se posiciono sobre ella y empezó a quitarse la ropa que para ese entonces le resultaba bastante estorbosa. Hinata al verlo desnudarse frente ella empezó a indicarle con la mirada que ella quería también a hacerlo y cuando se disponía a levantarse para hacerlo una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

Gaara la volvió a recostar y empezó a descender por su cuerpo con besos regados en el. Cuando llego al límite de sus pantaloncillos los deslizo de manera muy suave y besando las zonas que quedaban ha descubierto. Cuando los quito por completo pudo ver una imagen casi surreal, Hinata en un hermoso conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje transparente, con el cabello revuelto y esparcido por su almohada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al verla de esa manera sintió su hombría endurecerse un poco más, si es que se podía, y tomo una pierna de ella par que la enredara en su cintura mientras no dejaba de masajearla y la volvía a besar rozando sus intimidades simulando embestidas.

Para Hinata eso era el paraíso. Estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones realmente placenteras. Sentir la piel de Gaara de esa manera sobre la suya era realmente alucinante. Y para no quedarse atrás con las caricias que le regalaba el pelirrojo lo abrazo por la espalda y lo araño levemente provocando un gruñido de Gaara que solo la excitaba más. Además que sentía que Gaara estaba tomando todo el control. Sin que se lo esperara el Kazekage invirtió posiciones.

Gaara aunque al principio se sorprendió obvio tampoco le molesto, ya que Hinata le estaba regalando una vista por demás espectacular. Vio como ella llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y se desasía del sostén de encaje y cuando por fin libero esas dos hermosas montañas sentía que se le atoraba todo al tratar de pasar saliva por ella. Y sin previo aviso, como otras veces, se levantó un poco para alcanzarlas y empezar a besarlas otra vez intercalando la una con la otra. HInata empezó a moverse igual que como lo había hecho él anteriormente. Cuando hizo eso sintió que no podía más. Era hora de poner en práctica todo lo que había visto en esos videos de educación sexual.

-No más juegos HInata. Después de esto no me detendré ¿de acuerdo?- Quiso estar completamente seguro que ella también lo quería.

-Hazme tuya Gaara.- Le contesto Hinata en un tono sugerente que hasta ella misma sorprendió.

Con eso dicho se deshizo de las demás prendas restantes y se posiciono entre sus piernas. Trato de hallar la entrada de Hinata y debido a la inexperiencia estaba batallando un poco, aunque para Hinata el que Gaara restregara su hombría en ella solo la hacía mojarse más. Cuando por fin la encontró decidió ir lento para que ella se acostumbrara.

-Según se, sé que duele al principio. Por favor si te lastimo mucho házmelo saber, tampoco quiero hacerte pasar por mucho dolor.- Le miraba expectante.

Cuando la vio asentir empezó la penetración, Hinata por instinto se retrajo un poco y sin querer arqueo un poco la espalda proporcionándole a Gaara una mejor penetración. Cuando llego a la barrera que la marcaba como virgen decidió hacerlo en una sola estocada. Hinata al sentir su barrera traspasada soltó un pequeño gritito y unas lágrimas, además de que estrujaba las sabanas que estaban debajo de ella.

Gaara al verla decidió no moverse hasta que ella se lo indicara. La besaba desde el mentón y las mejillas para calmar un poco su dolor. Cuando sintió que ella se movía lo entendió como luz verde para que el hiciera lo mismo. Y en cuanto lo hizo, los jadeos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Esta vez Hinata estrujaba la espalda de Gaara haciendo que se pegara más a ella y ella que arqueara más su espalda y él sintiera sus senos en su torso. Algo realmente estimulante.

-¡Gaara! ¡Por favor! ¡Más rápido! ¡Por favor!- Le pedía Hinata a su ahora amante.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo que tú me pidas!- Le contesto Gaara y empezó a penetrarla como ella pedía.

Cuando las embestidas empezaban a aumentar el ritmo Hinata llevo sus piernas a la cintura de Gaara para sentirlo a mayor profundidad. En cuanto ella hizo eso Gaara se sentía terminar, pero no la haría hasta que ella terminara.

-¡Gaara! ¡Gaara! ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Ah!

-¡Termina, quiero ver tu rostro cuando lo hagas!- Le dijo Gaara.

-¡GAARA! ¡YAAAA!- Termino Hinata en un grito de éxtasis. Provocando que el pelirrojo le siguiera.

-¡HINATA! ¡HAAA! ¡RAYOS!- Para ser el primer orgasmo de los dos había sido realmente inolvidable.

Cuando el orgasmo paso, Gaara se dejó caer lentamente sobre Hinata quedando sobre sus senos. Sin evitarlo recordó a su hermano Kankuro y tenía que admitir que tenía bastante razón. No había como estar recostado sobre esas dos hermosas montañas. Pero serian solo suyas y de nadie más.

-¿No has pensado que sería mejor una alianza de la Hoja con la Arena por medio de un matrimonio?- Pregunto el Kazekage a la heredera Hyuga. Ella solo sonrió mediante la proposición indirecta mientras acariciaba las hebras rojas que tenía por cabello.

-Creo que es una buena idea.- Le contesto ella y ahora era el turno de él de sonreír. Después de unos diez minutos en un agradable silencio la puerta del cuarto del Kazegake se abrió de repente y revelo a una rubia de cuatro coletas.

Temari lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido ir al refrigerador porque moría de hambre. Cuando termino de comer quería agradecerle a Hinata por prepararle la comida a su hermano pequeño y dejarles hecho a ellos. Así que cuando subió y la busco en su cuarto al no verla se espantó. Supuso que tal vez Gaara supiera de ella.

-¡Gaara! ¡¿No has visto a…?!- Se quedó de piedra al ver la imagen de Hinata Y Gaara abrazados desnudos en el cuarto de la máxima autoridad de Suna.

-Número uno. No entres a mi cuarto sin antes llamar. Número dos. ¡Tienes tres para salir sin armar escandalo!- Le amenazo Gaara a su hermana mayor al ver como Hinata se tapaba toda la cara con una sábana.

Temari no espero a que siquiera contara uno para salir y cerrar de un portazo. Necesitaría un psicoanalista para saber si lo que vieron sus ojos era verdad. Aunque ya más calmada sonrió y agradeció que fuera una chica como Hinata la que estuviera con su hermano.

Pero una idea maquiavélica cruzo por su mente. Solo se arriesgaría esta vez para molestarlos.

-¡Hinata! ¡Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi hermano!- Les grito y salió corriendo de la casa con arena persiguiéndola. Quizás se arrepentiría, pero no todos los días puedes abochornar a tu pequeño hermano y su novia.

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

Ø

He aquí mi primer Fic GaaHina, lo termine después de la fecha acordada por cuestiones de salud. Y es por ese motivo por el que algunas secuelas quedaran en Stand By, no se preocupen las subiré pero dentro de dos semanas máximo.

Dniizz, espero que te haya gustado mi regalo. Lo hice con mucho cariño.


End file.
